Christmas In Twilight Town!
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Its Christmas time in Twilight Town, and two Organization members are having a Christmas of their own! AxelxRoxas friendship OneShot! Merry Christmas everyone!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

Alrighty, so I was thinking, wouldn't it be nice to have Roxas' and Axel's first Christmas together? Well, here! lol... No yaoi really, just friendship. I thought it'd be nice. Soooo I wrote it up in two days. Kinda short, but hey, its just a OneShot I thought of. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Christmas In Twilight Town!

It was cold, it was dark... The only light that was in the little town was Christmas lights on all the buildings, and it sparkled with beauty. "Why are we here?" Asked a young looking boy as he walked out from the shadows, looking up as it began to snow. The older and taller man nodded, walking out from behind the younger one. "Well we had a break and I thought you'd like to have a white Christmas." Said the red head as he smiled down at the blonde boy.

Roxas shrugged as he looked up at the snow as it continued to fall. "Whats Christmas?" He asked as his eyes went from the sky to the tall red head next to him, curiosity filling his blue eyes. Axel gave his head a little shake and smiled softly at Roxas. "I guess you've never had a Christmas huh? Well, its a holiday the humans celebrate. You give presents and receive presents, spend time with family and friends, decorate your home with all these lights and stuff. Got it?"

Axel asked as he began walking. Roxas gave him a blank look as he followed behind. "Why don't we celebrate it?" Asked the still confused boy, but Axel only shrugged and looked skywards. "I don't know... It seems nice though.. So why we didn't have anything to do I figured I'd celebrate it with you. To see what its like." Axel replied simply as he walked to the middle of the town, his eyes now looking between the houses where lights lit up in all colors.

"Why?" Roxas asked as he looked around the houses, his eyes dancing across the lights as they lit up the dark town. "Why what?" Axel replied as he began walking again, walking to an empty house that had been for sale. Roxas looked at the house, though it was empty, someone had decorated it with all kinds of lights. "Why do you wanna celebrate Christmas with me?" Roxas asked as he tilts his head to the side. 'Its got a for sale sign.. So who decorated it?' He thought with all the curiosity in the world as he followed behind the red head still.

Axel shrugged again as he walked to the door, then opened said door and stepped inside the vacant house. "Because we're friends, remember?" He said as he looked back at the blonde boy whom was following him into the house. Roxas nodded and smiled a little up at the red head as he continued to follow Axel, but his eyes were soon diverted as he saw a big tree in the corner of the living room, it decorated with all colored little balls, different colored lights that were on, and a star on top of the tree.

"Wow... This is so nice Axel. Who did all this?" Roxas asked as he looked around, the little house was also decorated inside just as it was outside. Axel smiled a little and nodded towards Roxas. "I did..." Axel replied as he took Roxas over to the dinning table, where a candle lit dinner was ready to be eaten. Roxas' blue eyes seemed to double in size as he looked at the nicely done dinner. "Why?" Asked Roxas as he looked up at the green eyed red headed man, whom only smiled in return. "Sit and lets eat!"

With that said Axel quickly sat Roxas down, and sat across from him, where they began to eat their dinner. 'Why would he go through the trouble of doing all this?' Roxas thought as he stared at his plate, slowly eating it, letting his taste buds get in every bit of goodness of the food. Axel ate slightly faster, he seemed to have something on his mind the young boy noticed. "Hey... Axel?" Roxas spoke up as he looked over at the red head, and Axel looked up at Roxas, nodding a little. "Yeah what is it? How's the food?" Axel asked as he flashed Roxas a smile.

Roxas felt his cheeks warm up a little as they changed to a light shade of pink, smiling softly at Axel now. "Its great Axel but... Why'd you go through so much trouble for me? I mean.. You know the other Organization members more than me.. Why not bring one of them?" Roxas asked as he finished his food finally. Axel had already finished his food and he shrugged as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well I might know them more but we're friends. I'm not all that close to the others." Axel replied as he looked back at Roxas again.

Roxas shook his head slightly and smiled towards Axel. After a few drinks, which Roxas had never had eggnog before and he had a little trouble downing it, Axel dragged Roxas up to his feet, and towards the tree. "I kinda got you something... I know you didn't really get me anything but this was a surprise so.." Axel trailed his words off as he looked down, as if he was trying to think of what to say next. Roxas only gave him a blank looked, not sure what to say at all at this point.

After a couple moments Axel grabbed up a small present from under the tree. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper with reindeers all over it, though Roxas was unsure why the reindeer had a big red nose. The bow on it was big and red, and a small card was poking out from under said bow. "Here..." Axel said in a soft tone as he handed the box to Roxas, a crooked smile on his face now. Roxas nodded and took the box, looking at it in awe. After about a minute, Axel had to speak up. "You have to open it silly.. The present is inside." With those words spoken, Roxas nodded and began to open said present.

Once it was opened, a brown box was revealed and Roxas opened that box, which revealed a silver necklace inside. "I know its a little strange looking but.. I thought it'd look good on you." Axel says as he rubbed the back of his head, unsure if Roxas would accept it. Roxas stared at the necklace for the next few minutes before he looked at Axel. "I like it..." He said, before he looked at the necklace again, and he slipped it around his neck. Axel felt a wave of relief wash over him, and he nodded and smiled at Roxas. "Good!" Axel said, ruffling Roxas' hair now. "Well we should probably get going... Christmas is almost over anyways..." Axel spoke up as he pointed towards a coo coo clock on the wall, which said 11:51.

Roxas looked at the clock before he looked at Axel, nodding a little as he hid the necklace under his Organization coat. "Uhm.. Why don't we stay until Christmas is completely over? Its only nine minutes longer." Roxas said in a soft tone, smiling slightly up at the red head. Axel gave it a couple seconds of thought before nodding. "Sure!" He said, as he dragged Roxas over to the fireplace, which he had started the fire in it before coming there.

He sat Roxas down, and sat next to him, letting the warmth of the fire wash over them both now as they leaned back. "Thank you Axel..." Roxas said softly as he stared at the flickering fire. Axel glanced at Roxas before he looked back at the fire. "For what?" Axel replied as he closed his eyes. Roxas looked up at Axel before looking back towards the fire. "For giving me the necklace.. For giving me my first Christmas... And for being my friend.." Roxas says softly as he looked down, his cheeks heating up once again.

Axel laughed and he looked at Roxas again. "You don't have to thank me Roxas... I mean this is what Christmas is about, right?" He asks as he smiled at Roxas. Roxas shrugged as he looked up at the red head again. "I don't know..." He said and Axel could only snicker at his response. 'Yeah I guess you wouldn't...' Axel thought, though he had looked at the fire again.

After a few minutes, the clock went off, and Christmas was officially over. "I guess we should leave now...." Roxas spoke up as he stood up, though he had gotten quite cozy in front of the fire. Axel nodded, and stood as well. "Yeah..." He says, smiling at Roxas as he stretched. Roxas nodded a little, as he looked up at Axel. "Thanks again..." He spoke in a soft tone, smiling slightly at Axel now. Axel nodded in return, and ruffled Roxas' hair. "Hey you know they celebrate this thing called New Years. Me, Demyx and a few others were gonna throw a party in the castle. You've gotta come!"

Axel says as he began to walk out of the house, Roxas quickly following behind him. "Uhm.. Sure." Roxas replied, smiling slightly at Axel. They both left the house, and Axel opened a portal, stepping through it. Roxas looked up at the sky, it was snowing still, and he thought it to be quite beautiful. He rested his hand against the necklace that laid under his coat, and he closed his eyes. 'I don't ever wanna forget tonight...' He thought, before he stepped through the portal as well, ending their Christmas for this year...

End.

* * *

Alright, thats it. Yeah, I know, probably sucked, but it was nice in my opinion. Anyhoo, the necklace? Well, its the one Roxas wears. XP Does anyone really know where he got it? So, I thought to myself, why not say Axel gave it to him? LOL! Ahem.. Anyways, Merry Christmas!


End file.
